Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 644 - In Search of Pi
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #644 - In Search of Pi is the six-hundred forty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fourth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Reaching Pi Kurt heads off on a boat with Wolfie, noting that the cookies may stick around in his inventory for a while. At the 3116936 Monument, it was noted that he was close to the number pi in millions. Kurt proposes trying to search for pi, which would start by pressing F3 at the end of this episode. He also thinks that he will probably backtrack if necessary. Question: In a FLoB episode you mentioned the Star Wars expanded universe, so I was wondering if know about the old expanded universe or Star Wars Legends as it is now known? He knows nothing about them other than Star Wars: Masters of Terascasi on the PlayStation. It had some characters like Mara Jade he looked up. Talking about not being a person to dive into different fandoms, Kurt picks up some pumpkins. Question: Do you avoid using plastic bags and other plastic packaging for fruits etc when grocery shopping? The oceans are full of that, 80% of plastic ends up in the ocean and stores in North America hand them out like crazy In the 90s there was a jarring shift to plastic bags from paper bags that Kurt thought was recyclable. Kurt pins the blame on plastic companies and lobbyists, but doesn't know much. California now has a plastic bag tax. Kurt struggles with that a lot but does not have a lot of choice, and can't find recycling stations grocery stores in Washington supposedly have. Kurt talks about when fast food stores stopped styrofoam, and finds an area reminding him of the 2266779 Monument location. Talking about how the hole in the ozone decreased after aerosols were stopped, he sarcastically wonders if there is proof of human caused climate change. Question: You are a real life adventurer (as in going out for hikes), do you plan on what pictures you take when you're hiking and are you using cinematography and perspective to plan out your shots? What is your favorite emoticon or gif? Talking about the last one, Kurt says he feels weird about emoticon interpretations. The photography part of hiking is secondary to Kurt, and he only takes his phone (well, he used to take digital cameras) to destinations he plans out. When Kurt got an art degree he took black and white film classes, and tells people that all the tools in Photoshop are processes you could do in real life. Question: How would you react if you were out on a hike and the trail turned a corner, and there, towering above you, were the Far Lands in real life? He'd first think he'd hit his head, then jokes he'd take a picture. In Arizona there was a very cool park called Lost Dutchman State Park that reminded him of the Far Lands. Kurt googles when pumpkin pies were added to the game, and surprised they were added in 1.4. Pressing F3 Kurt hits F3 to see if he is at pi, and finds he is a mere 4,000 blocks away from pi. He digs into a Hidey Hole thinking he can hit it next episode. Trivia * The end slate links to Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER.